


金丝雀（九）

by yukipare



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipare/pseuds/yukipare
Kudos: 1





	金丝雀（九）

纪府经历了这一波又三折，总算盼来了喜庆日子。

年关将至，纪府先忙活起了纪翰林和焉怀瑾的婚事。府上里里外外张灯结彩，大红绸子爬上了房檐，大红灯笼照亮了大院。

纪家阔绰，在长街摆了流水席，宴请全程父老乡亲街坊邻里。又放了粮食银两救济那穷苦的，这是焉怀瑾的意思，人们都道纪夫人慈悲。成亲前那几天，贺喜的更是踏破了门槛。两人的婚事成了十里八乡最热闹的喜事。

前些日子天总不好，焉怀瑾瞧着是要下雪了，没成想到了成亲这天，这天儿反而放晴了。纪云鹤说这雪迟早是要下的，万一翎歆回去路上赶上了，天冷路滑可别有个好歹，就勉强让他留下了。翎歆也不白吃白住人家的，亮了身份给人家当证婚人，小王爷给证婚着实有排面。

纪翰林从昨儿晚上开始就没见到焉怀瑾，姑奶奶们说成亲前一天新郎官儿不能看见新娘子的脸，晦气。纪云鹤笑话他：“晦气的事儿我看你也没少干。”

纪翰林也呛他：“我看你是最晦气！”

到了晚上，可算等到了拜堂的时候。纪翰林穿了新郎官儿的大红袍子，他的新媳妇儿盖着红盖头穿着大红裙子和他对着面儿。父母不在，哥哥就是高堂。

纪翰林和焉怀瑾相跪而拜。只听这傧相喊：

“一拜天地！”

一拜这天地，让有缘之人在这尘世间得以相见。

“二拜高堂！”

二拜父母兄长，养育之恩一生为报。

“夫妻对拜！”

再拜吾爱，此生跌宕，但愿护这一人安康。

“送入洞房！”

焉怀瑾看不见周遭的熙熙攘攘，只听得到自己的心砰砰跳，他被人牵着送入了卧房。这屋子是纪翰林给他搭的窝筑的巢，从此他再也不用遭受风吹雨淋。

谁都能给小金丝雀造个笼子，可只有纪翰林会给他一个家。

纪翰林没那些个心思陪宾客们喝酒，他鬼着呢，把自己的亲哥拉出去挡酒，自己溜了去圆他的洞房花烛。院门一关，屋门一锁，谁都甭想来打扰。

焉怀瑾听见他进来，兀自红了脸，却又想到了第一天被带回来的情景。也是这样被蒙着脸送上床，也是纪翰林掀了他的盖头，纪翰林还是纪翰林，可他已经不是当初的落魄金丝雀了。

纪翰林掀开红盖头，借着烛光端详焉怀瑾。这张脸他每天都看每天都亲，可今天却格外想念。

大红盖头扔在一边，凤冠摘下来放在桌上，那些碍事的都去了，纪翰林要好好吻一吻他的新娘。唇舌相接，涎液滴落，他俩人亲得啧啧作响。

纪翰林嘴上不饶人，手也不闲着，左手抱了焉怀瑾，右手去解衣裳扣儿。喜服得一层一层地脱，纪翰林解得快没了耐性，终于扒到里衣，可这里衣脱下来竟然还有一层。仔细一看，可不是个女人穿的红肚兜嘛！

纪翰林既惊又喜，原来焉怀瑾偷瞒着自己让裁缝做的就是这小肚兜。这肚兜儿穿在焉怀瑾身上尤其可爱，焉怀瑾白嫩嫩，肚兜红彤彤，看得纪翰林心痒痒。红绳系在脖子上，一扯就松。可纪翰林舍不得扯，好吃的得慢慢儿品。

纪翰林凑近了看这肚兜儿，问道：“好宝儿，怎么想到穿肚兜儿了。”

焉怀瑾自己也知羞，说：“我听说大姑娘出嫁都要穿红肚兜儿，想着爷会喜欢就穿了。”

纪翰林纠正他：“娘子，都成亲了你还叫我爷？”

焉怀瑾被叫的不好意思，连忙改口：“相…相公。相公可还喜欢怀瑾穿着肚兜儿。”

纪翰林被叫的浑身舒坦：“喜欢，娘子这般可人，看得为夫心猿意马。”

纪翰林一边说着，一边隔着肚兜儿揉搓焉怀瑾的乳头。乳头被红丝线磨得又硬又红，在肚兜儿上撑起两个小圆点儿。纪翰林让焉怀瑾躺在被褥上，自己则俯下身去隔着肚兜儿贪婪地吮咬那两颗小奶子。红肚兜被他咬的湿了两处，纪翰林看着那两处逗弄焉怀瑾：“好宝儿，你这肚兜儿倒像是溢奶了。让相公帮你看看是不是涨奶了。”

焉怀瑾一个大男人胸部平坦哪来的奶水，他知道纪翰林素爱说这些话逗人，任由着那人拨开肚兜儿的一角。被扯过来的肚兜边边勒着胸，还真给焉怀瑾的小奶子挤出了点肉。纪翰林上手拨弄了几下乳头，然后同大手聚拢着那一点点乳肉咬了上去。纪翰林吸吮的力道比任何时候都要重，仿佛真的要给焉怀瑾吸出奶水来。

“怀瑾，你这小奶子头真甜，怕不是真的能出奶。”

焉怀瑾被他咬着一边的奶，另一边却被冷落了，他晃晃纪翰林，然后主动把另一边的奶子往纪翰林嘴里递：“爷，相公，也疼疼怀瑾这边的奶。”

纪翰林于是又含了另一边的乳头，他吃的滋滋作响，焉怀瑾觉得要是自己真当了爹爹，怕是孩子要整日跟纪翰林抢奶吃。

纪翰林吃得心满意足，复又亲上焉怀瑾的薄唇，一边亲一边说着：“怀瑾你也尝尝，看相公是不是给你吸出奶来了。”

焉怀瑾被他亲得七荤八素，下面那处早就湿淋淋了。纪翰林隔着亵裤摸他的肉棒和下面的缝缝，淫水在亵裤上湿出一块阴影。

纪翰林给焉怀瑾脱下了肚兜儿，好生放起来，并且盘算着再多做几件。然后起身脱光了自己身上的衣物，大大咧咧露出那根兴奋的阴茎。纪翰林用手扶着那根大家伙往焉怀瑾身下探，龟头隔着裤子描摹肉穴的形状。焉怀瑾受不了他隔靴搔痒，自己动手脱下了裤子，面对着纪翰林大大方方地敞开腿。

“爷，骚水都流出来了，怀瑾想要爷给舔舔。”

纪翰林看着那处瑟瑟缩缩的小口，此刻正一开一合地张着小嘴儿等肏。他把头埋进焉怀瑾的腿间，用肉舌去开拓焉怀瑾的肉缝。两瓣湿软的阴唇包裹着他的舌头，穴口的软肉被舔的掀起肉浪，让人忍不住肖想肉穴里面的滋味。

焉怀瑾被舔爽了，自己开始抚摸起粉嫩的肉棒。纪翰林舔得满嘴淫水，抬起头拿开焉怀瑾自慰的手，一口把焉怀瑾的小家伙什儿含进了嘴里。唇瓣摩擦着包皮，舌头舔弄着龟头，焉怀瑾受不住这刺激很快射在了纪翰林嘴里。

焉怀瑾看着纪翰林吞下自己的东西，反而自己觉得羞。他看着纪翰林的大家伙，也觉得有些馋，便坐起身来摸上纪翰林的阴茎，抬头泪汪汪得看着纪翰林说：“爷，也给怀瑾吃，吃大肉棒棒。”

纪翰林摸摸焉怀瑾的小脑袋瓜子，忍住把阴茎肏进他嘴里的冲动，说：“好宝儿，爷给你吃大肉棒棒，但是今天晚上爷的精水都只给你的小骚屄吃。”

焉怀瑾得了允准点点头，心里记着纪翰林的话，不能射在嘴里。纪翰林的阴茎勃起时又粗又长，血管爆起，整根都是暗紫色。焉怀瑾一只手堪堪圈住柱身，上下撸动。另一只手托着卵蛋，轻轻拨弄。舌尖在龟头边的沟缝上画圈，马眼里吐出的一点精水被他偷偷舔了去。然后他张大了嘴吞进龟头，用唇瓣磨蹭龟头边边。纪翰林爽得大口吐气，按着焉怀瑾的头试图把柱身也插进去，他小幅度挺动着腰。那巨物在焉怀瑾嘴里越捅越深，惹得焉怀瑾干呕几下，喉口收紧挤得纪翰林一个激灵，眼看就要射出来。

“好宝儿，爷要射了，射在你的骚屄里好不好。

纪翰林立刻抽出阴茎，龟头恋恋不舍地拔出来，发出“啵”的一声轻响。他扶着焉怀瑾重新躺回床上，焉怀瑾听话地敞开腿，用手拨开肉穴，急不可耐地唤着纪翰林：“相公，好相公，给怀瑾的骚屄吃吃精水。”

纪翰林扶着阴茎直挺挺地贯穿了焉怀瑾的肉穴，几下大进大出的抽插就射出了第一管精水。可他并未放慢下身的速度，而是继续狠干着焉怀瑾的肉穴。淫水混着精水被挤出来，顺着股缝流进后面的洞口。

纪翰林抱着焉怀瑾亲嘴儿，亲得焉怀瑾喘不过气他才松开，问道：“好宝儿，刚才叫爷什么来着？”

“相……相公。”

“哎！好娘子，再多叫几声来听听。”

“相公……”焉怀瑾想多叫几声，可下边儿顶得他声不成声，喊出来的相公都变了调。

“相公……相公轻些，怀瑾的骚屄快要被捅坏了。”

这样的淫话纪翰林最受用，身下便更卖力。纪翰林亲亲焉怀瑾的脸蛋儿，舔掉他的眼泪，安慰道：“好宝儿，多吃点相公的精水下边儿就不会烂了。不信你摸摸，紧着呢。”

焉怀瑾哪有心思摸，他双手圈在纪翰林脖子上，晃晃悠悠挨着操。双腿大张着夹上纪翰林的腰。小肉棒此刻又硬了，刮蹭着纪翰林的阴毛眼看就要射出来。

纪翰林用手帮他撸，下身抽插得更狠，说：“怀瑾，你这骚屄真会吃，相公我又要射了。怀瑾，跟相公一块儿射出来好不好。”

“好，好！相公……相公……唔……”焉怀瑾说不出完整的话，只会傻乎乎地喊相公，然后哭哭啼啼地射在纪翰林手里。纪翰林被他挑拨，也爽快地射在了肉穴里。

焉怀瑾像只溺水的小鸟，流着汗大口喘着气。纪翰林的阴茎还插在他里面，甚至还勃起着。

纪翰林抱起焉怀瑾，让他就着插入的姿势坐在自己身上。焉怀瑾抱着他抽抽嗒嗒，还打了个哭嗝。纪翰林笑他可爱，轻轻抚着他的背。就着这个姿势，纪翰林轻轻向上顶弄焉怀瑾，他似是想到了什么，便跟焉怀瑾说：“怀瑾，你看现在你像不像是在骑大马。”

焉怀瑾没骑过大马，便说：“怀瑾没骑过大马。”

纪翰林说：“改日相公带你去骑一回，今天先操练着。”说完他兀自躺回床上，让焉怀瑾骑在自己身上。

焉怀瑾才明白他的意思，他被肏开了也丢了些羞耻，双手与纪翰林十指相扣，腰一弯小屁股一撅，开始在纪翰林身上骑大马。

焉怀瑾身后的梳妆台上有一面镜子，纪翰林躺着的这个角度刚好能看见镜子上焉怀瑾的肉穴吞吐自己肉棒的画面。肉穴边上的软肉贴着阴茎，穴里的嫩肉被阴茎带出来又捅进去。交合处满是淫水和精液，黏腻的水声充斥着耳膜，纪翰林忍不住狠狠向上顶了一下。镜子里面映出阴茎整根没入肉穴的画面，焉怀瑾仰着脖子喊出了声，口水流下来沿着绷直的颈线流下来，划过喉结。他又被操射了。

焉怀瑾软趴趴地倒在床上，纪翰林终于肯抽出阴茎。肉穴被撑久了，直到阴茎退出来也还闭合不上，微微张开的穴口里流出一丝白浊，嘀嘀嗒嗒地落在红被褥上。这被子还没等盖就被他俩糟蹋了。


End file.
